Half Breed Brats
by DeathLadyShinigami
Summary: Vegeta has noticed a disturbing trend in the Half-Saiyans power levels. One-shot. Rated for mild language, it is Vegeta after-all.


**Hey DLS here**

**I've had this 'theory' in my head for awhile now and have decided to see if I couldn't make it into a short one-shot. **

**This is set sometime when Trunks and Goten are 8/7. Hopefully Vegeta isn't too OOC as he is the only character I could think of that would even contemplate this theory of mine so...**

**Also if anyone would be willing to beta this for me I would be eternally grateful. I tried asking some 'official' beta readers but am having terrible luck. It will be first to offer gets to beta to keep it simple. **

**Without further ado onto the fic!**

He had been noticing a trend lately. A disturbing trend he wasn't sure whether to be smug about (and boast to those pathetic weaklings who inhabited this mud-ball of a planet) or be furious that he, the Prince of Saiyans, was being surpassed by half-breed children.

Not only him, but even the oldest brat of that third-rate Kakarot was being surpassed by his own son who in turn was being surpassed by Kakarot's youngest brat!

When he had first noted the trend he had been absolutely furious! Not only had Kakarot become a Super-Saiyan before him but now all of the half-breed brat's were achieving it younger and younger with that third rate Goten holding the record at six years old! Next thing you know the damn things would be born in the Legendary state!

Then he had got to thinking... his son at eight was already near equal in strength to his son of the alternate timeline who had over a decade more experience. If you add in the fact that Mirai Trunks grew up with death and destruction at his door and thus would have taken his training seriously from day one, when compared to his son who, though he trained, (no way inHIFL would one of the proud Saiyan race grow up weak under his watch) he goofed off and ran around and played all day. And yet his young son gained the ability to ascend years before the other Trunks had. He would even go as far as to say his son was stronger in base form. Mirai Trunks only had the second (incomplete) Super-Saiyan transformation going for him by the time he left.

Following the same train of thought Kakarot's eldest in the other timeline was easily surpassed by this timelines brat at only eleven.

The worse yet was that... that brat Goten at the mere age of seven surpassed all Saiyans and Half-Saiyans that came before him.. even his own son, one of the Royal Saiyan bloodline.

Considering how weak Kakarot was when he first arrived on this mub-ball, he must have been absolutely pathetic at seven. He himself, while definitely far stronger than Kakarot at seven, even he would have been but an ember compared to that brat. Gohan at seven was stronger, but would not have stood a chance against Frieza while either Trunks or Goten could have defeated the vile creature who obliterated both the Saiyan race and their home planet.

And though he outwardly proclaimed otherwise, the brat even surpassed his son. Oh yes his son was currently stronger, but that was with and entire year age difference between them and even then the power gap was small. He was positive if he compared his son's strength last year to Goten this year, the damn brat would be stronger.

And it made no sense!

What made the brat so special? It couldn't even be genetics because the brat surpassed his brother easily and Trunks genetics were far superior being from himself and the Woman (who was a vast improvement over that Harpy). And his son was stronger than his counter-part who had the exact same genes, further ruling genetics out.

The only thing he could think of was that in each case... those around them were stronger. It was only logical that it must have had something to do with them being only Half-Saiyan. Take Kakarot's eldest brat, while an infant he was surrounded by pathetic humans. A little exposure to true strength and the brats power rises like a weed. With Trunks, the other timelines was born while himself and the others were far stronger then when Gohan was born, but then they all died shortly after. If his theory was correct it would have also affected the other timelines Gohan as everyone would have died before he reached puberty.

This timelines Gohan still had others around (and they were far superior to those who perished in the other timeline, the weaklings) before he hit puberty, at which point his power growth seemed to stabilize. It would also explain the power differences between his son and Goten as his son was born while they were still training and weren't as strong while that brat was born after all of them had increased their powers exponentially to defeat that monster Cell and was in the constant presence of that brother of his who had dared to surpass him.

If he was right (which of coarse he was, he was the Prince of the Saiyan race) then the Half-Saiyans power grew in accordance to those around them to keep up, may-haps some survival technique? Regardless it meant the stronger the inhabitants of the planet got (or just the select few, as if a human could ever reach a decent power level) the stronger the Half-Saiyan offspring would be. This meant that the Saiyan race would be able to reach power levels on a whole that was once thought impossible.

On the other hand it meant that that every single god-damn Half-Saiyan brat would easily surpass him no matter how strong he became, because they literally fed off that strength.

God-dammit... maybe he should have blown up this mud-ball of a planet when he had the chance, if just to save him the humiliation of witnessing a seven year old strong enough to beat Frieza, something he (well past puberty) hadn't been able to accomplish.

**So what'd you think? **


End file.
